Simplify the following expression: ${-(1-3n)+4(4n+7)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{1-3n}{)} + 4(4n+7) $ $ {-1+3n} + 4(4n+7) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -1+3n + {4(}\gray{4n+7}{)} $ $ -1+3n + {16n+28} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3n + 16n} {-1 + 28}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {19n} {-1 + 28}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19n} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $19n+27$